


Shinonome x Eponine 30 Day OTP Challenge

by onelastecho (OneofWebs)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/onelastecho
Summary: Shinonome|Shiro x Eponine|NinaA collection of short, fluffy drabbles, depicting their relationship.





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided it's time to start doing something with my life: what better to do than a 30 day challenge? Depending on how it goes, I might do more of these. Anything to get me writing everyday while my big projects allude me.
> 
> I have a word goal of at least 1k words per drabble, but nothing will get too long, I don't think.

If it wasn't for the wind, Eponine's perch upon the stone castle wall might have been the least bit pleasant. The sun was shining, at least, but the wall was tall, and the wind was blowing harder than usual. She'd slept in late, that morning, completely by accident. So she told herself. And, by consequence, had left herself no time to prepare for these morning patrols. Leaving her with hair pulled loosely into a low tail at the base of her neck instead of wound tightly into braids. It was a mess, red strands blown every which way, even around into her face. Thankfully, she had stopped caring, taking to staring off at the horizon.

"Why do we even have to patrol," she muttered to no one. She slumped forward, legs crossed beneath her, head resting heavily in her hand. Eponine was bored, blowing off her actual task for sitting up, in the heavy breeze, and staring. Staring at nothing in particular, at the horizon, where nothing in particular happened.

Kanna, bless her dear brother's heart, had decided, in all his noble bad attitude, that he didn't want to patrol with her today. Something he clearly picked up from Father, changing plans at last minute and deciding his time was better spent elsewhere. So, there she sat, so early she dared think only her demented family was awake, watching absolutely nothing take place in the nothingness that surrounded this castle.

She was absolutely, entirely, particularly sure that this castle wasn't even on the same plane of reality as the rest of the world. Nothing else really seemed to be. That made patrolling useless, and how she wanted to return to bed. The wind didn't blow there.

Another sigh, and Eponine sat up straight, stretching her arms up into the air. There was no way she could make the best out of this situation, but the least she could do was not make it worse with a slouched back. But, she stopped sort of her stretch, opting instead to absolutely jolt out of her skin at shock at the rise of a sudden voice.

"Oh? I didn't know someone else was up here."

Too familiar. Eponine knew exactly who it was, and it was all she could do to let her arms drop down normally. Anything to make it look like her heart wasn't racing. Either from shock or embarrassment, she wasn't sure, but it didn't change the fact that Shinonome always seemed to show up just where Eponine didn't need him.

"Yeah, uh, up early!" she laughed nervously. If she could've smacked herself without being questioned, she might have, but Shinonome would've questioned that. Instead, she slumped, slouched back be damned.

Shinonome walked down the way himself, then hopped up on the wall next to her. His legs dangled off the edge, something oddly bold about it. The drop down was far too long. She couldn't help but glance over him, and couldn't help the curse under his breath. Of course, he was entirely put together. As well put together as his hair had ever been, but he looked less like he'd just rolled out of bed, and more like he did this every morning.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked, turning to catch her lingering gaze. She jerked, looking back out over the wall. Head in hand, frown on face.

"Pretending to patrol," her voice was muffled.

"Patrol? Does uh," he leaned close, like it was a secret, "Alcira ask you do to that?"

Eponine turned to face him again, eyebrows raised, "Why are you whispering?"

"No reason," he moved back quickly, leaning on his hands.

Eponine rolled her eyes, "Mother's not going to kill you for talking about her. I think she likes you, anyhow. So," she shrugged, "no dead Shinonomes today."

He laughed, weakly, but it was a laugh, "Likes me, huh? She scares me."

"That's only because you don't know her."

"What, she doesn't freak you out a bit?"

"She's my mother?" Eponine couldn't help the glare that formed.

Shinonome let the topic drop immediately, a weird silence falling between them as he struggled to find the next thing to say. Maybe something right, at least. He sighed, shifting his weight back on one hand and using the other to rub the back of his neck.

"Sorry," was the best he came up with.

Eponine giggled, "Yeah, yeah. Don't get me wrong, Mother can be scary. But, well… She's a mom at heart, ya know?"

Shinonome nodded, "Of course…" he glanced at Eponine, a once over, from head to toe. She was missing her headband, hair wild and blown around her face. Even her clothes had taken quite the abuse from the wind, wrinkled and resting weirdly on her shoulders.

"How long have you been up here?" he had to ask.

Eponine took a minute to think, "Uh. Few hours? I honestly don't know," a giggle, "I've been dreaming."

"Oh yeah? Any good stories this time?"

Eponine glanced over at him, from the corner of her eye, "What, like, you want to hear?"

"Isn't that what good boyfriends do?" he reached over, a sudden bout of confidence, and tapped his fingers on her hand. He wouldn't force it, but it was enough to hint that he might want to.

"B-boyfriend, huh?" she frowned, but her lips smiled regardless. She flipped her hand over, moving to entwine their fingers.

"Well, I mean…" he trailed off. "Doesn't have to be that, I guess I just assum—"

"NO! No, no! No, I mean, no, uh," Eponine caught her breath before she panicked, and ended up squeezing his hand. A smile on her face. "Boyfriend. That makes, uh, me the girlfriend, right?" she was beaming, but couldn't bare the eye contact. That was too much.

Shinonome smiled, "Yeah. And as a good girlfriend, you'll tell me your story, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "I mean, yeah, if you want."

He nodded encouragement.

"Okay, so, it started with a knight…"

By the time she had finished, Shinonome had zoned out at least three times. But, the ending was just as dramatic as she'd promised, and he listened eagerly. One fight after the next, a final betrayal, a kiss goodbye. For all he rarely understood her ramblings, this one was particularly good. When she finished, faking a curtesy from where they sat on the wall, he gave her hand a light squeeze.

"That was good," an eloquent comment.

"What, only good?" she frowned, puffing out her chest. "I lost you there at least a dozen times, I saw!"

Shinonome laughed, "Not even close. I counted. But the ending—that was something. You ever consider writing these down?"

Eponine slouched again, her eyes going wide. Then, she frowned, "What, so you can make fun of me?"

"What?! No, never," he yanked on her hand, then, and pulled her head into his shoulder. Her palm was clammy, they'd been holding hands since her story began. It'd been at least another hour. Maybe two.

"Like, you know," he shrugged, jostling her a bit, "books. You'd be a hit, I'm sure of it."

Her eyes stayed wide, shock from the collision with his shoulder, and even greater shock from his comment.

"You…think so?" the disbelief in her voice was painfully evident. Painfully.

Shinonome leaned his head against hers then, another squeeze to her hand, "Absolutely."

Therein, it was, his soft spot for her. Even, for all the gods, if he did not understand her fascination. He would, by any means, support it until the ends of the earth.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really meant to post this yesterday, because I did write it yesterday. But, I started playing Fallout 4, and next thing I knew, I'd built an entire fortress and it was 11pm. So, here we go. Maybe I can get two chapters up today to make up for my forgetfulness, but we'll have to see.

There was something constantly cold about living in a fortress built on waterways. It might have made cooling down in the hot sun easier, or even just going for a quick dip. Just having some place to soak your toes in after a long battle. But, something was undeniably cold. Whether there was a breeze never seemed to change much, that temperature always, barely, above freezing. An exaggeration, but nonetheless, Eponine pulled her knees closer to her as she shivered.

Her hood was up, small cape pulled tight and closed across her chest, but it seemed all for naught. Even with gloves—if they could be called that, fingerless as they were—her fingers felt frost bitten. This is what she got for trying to write outside, for trying to enjoy the sun. A sun that did absolutely nothing for warming up the courtyard, she paid special mind to think about. What good was the sun if everything stayed cold?

And to make matters worse, there he was, not too far out in front of her. She was nestled up underneath a tree, in the shade, trying her best to write in this journal she'd picked up in town. And he, sleeves rolled up and absolutely stunning, was training. Not cold. Waving around that spear like he really knew what he was doing, like he wasn't cold. Like he could hold his own in a fight, and he most certainly could. She'd seen him do it, countless times. Of course, they always worked well in a pair, she knew that too.

Eponine chewed on the tip of her thumb as she watched. Her writing, her shivering, both forgotten as she studied his footwork. He'd definitely practiced up on it. She'd always called him stiff, but now, he looked lighter. Maybe something he'd picked up from her, at least she could hope. Her time as a thief made it easy to acquire quiet feet, and now she was something like a butterfly on the battlefield. Her bow in hand.

"Maybe not a butterfly," she muttered to herself, grimacing, looking back down to her journal. Definitely not a butterfly. She shrugged and went back to her work, all too aware again of how cold it was. She couldn't help but frown, tucking away her quill in the journal. She closed it, laid it on the grass, and folded her arms tight across her chest. As if staring, angrily, after Shinonome might somehow make her warmer than the complete lack of everything she was doing.

It made sense if she didn't think about it. And she was determined not to think.

Shinonome had been training since the morning. He'd started training with his mother, a bit of way to blow off steam. But, she had other things to attend to, and so he'd elected to stay out a bit longer. The sun was not his friend, making an already tiring workout worse with the beat down of heat. He was sweating, his clothes were damp and uncomfortable. But, he still had his breath, his legs hadn't started to wobble. Clearly, he still had more juice in him.

So, he continued, but it was nearly halfway through his routine when he'd noticed Eponine come to sit under her tree. Noticed her pathetic shivers, as well, but chose to keep his laughter to himself. She hadn't noticed him, but that was normal. Eponine rarely noticed anyone when she was engrossed with that journal, bound with a leather dyed purple. He'd always thought it was endearing, so he followed her lead and pushed her from his mind to focus. Nearly finished, and he'd felt her staring holes into his back like he was suddenly the world's worst enemy. She stared for what seemed an obscene amount of time before her shoulders finally went lax.

Shinonome glanced at her as he finally set down his spear. He stretched out his arms, strained muscles and all, and simply watched her. She wasn't paying attention anymore, instead, flipping through the old parchment pages of the journal. He'd insisted they buy it weeks earlier, having found it in some corner shop in town. They were supposed to be buying provisions, but he'd throw away an entire week's ration if it meant Eponine could have the journal. His stomach growled at the memory. Eating less so no one would notice they'd bough something other than food was taking its toll. Another growl, and he called it a day without second thought.

"Hey," he called out.

She barely gave him the time of day: a single glance, a wryly smile, then she looked back down. He took pause, for a second, then continued his saunter over to the tree. It was definitely cooler in the shade, most definitely why she was cold. He didn't comment, just plopped right down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Tightly.

"Hey—ew!" she nearly shrieked, struggling to get away. Shinonome held tight, a wide, toothy grin stretched over his face.

"You're cold!"

"You're disgusting!" she shifted, squirmed—anything to try to free her arms. But, in the end, it was useless. Eponine let out a hefty sigh, a miserable groan, and then slumped into his shoulder. A defeated woman.

"See, not so bad," Shinonome beamed.

"Yeah, only because I'm sweaty too now. Nasty," she grimaced.

"It can't be that bad, you look comfortable."

Even as his arms loosened around her, opposite arm falling away from her and dropping into his lap, Eponine didn't move. She shifted, slightly, if only to curl closer into his side. He squeezed her shoulder in response. She didn't really care that he was sweaty or that she could feel weird dampness at her back where his arm was resting. But, if she accepted it without a fight, she'd rather be dead.

"How was training?" she asked, quietly, picking at the fabric of his clothes.

"Tiring. Mom helped me out this morning, but guess she just didn't have the stamina," he laughed to himself.

"Pfft. Oboro and Mother train together all the time. My mother could kick your ass any day," Eponine responded by sticking out her tongue.

Shinonome smiled, squeezing Eponine's shoulders and bringing her as close as she could be. Without being in his lap, of course. Maybe too soon. But, her arms wound around his middle in turn, where she squeezed him tightly back.

"I was cold. Maybe not desperate for sweat hugs, but cold," she muttered.

"Well, maybe you could train with me tomorrow. Then the sweat cancels out, right?"

"That is absolutely disgusting!" she slapped his chest, lightly, but enough to leave a lingering sting. He couldn't be bothered with it, and only laughed. After all, Eponine still hadn't pulled away. She settled down at his side, beneath the tree, and let her eyes close. Shinonome was sweaty, maybe. But, he was warm and would always be comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird clarification, I guess, if it wasn't obvious. In my playthrough, I married Zero, so I always write a Kamui!Eponine. In this case, she has red hair, and her mother's name is Alcira. The butterfly thing is a sad allusion to that, because Alcira has a butterfly motiff.
> 
> Maybe more obvious, but Oboro!Shinonome is the best. I don't even like Ryouma/Oboro, I just really like Oboro!Shinonome.


	3. Watching A Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I would try to get two stories up yesterday to make up for my delay? Yeah, that clearly happened. So, I will try again for today, but I make no promises.

Popcorn popped, movie in, and lights out. Eponine jumped onto the couch, painfully careful not o spill her masterfully flavored corn, and pulled a stop watch out of her pocket. She quickly traded the popcorn bucket in for the remote, which Shinonome had been so diligently holding for her. He, in turn, watched her. A bit of shock and equal parts awe in his eyes.

"We have exactly two hours, fifty-seven minutes, and…" she paused, stamping her thumb down onto the start button, "thirty seconds, starting now!"

Shinonome blinked, then the movie began and his thoughts were drowned out by the impossibly loud beginning.

For the months they'd been doing this, this was the first time they'd done anything at Eponine's house—house was a bit of an understatement. It was no secret that her family had money, even if she and Kanna chose to dress more like slobs than their parents. Even so, he'd never expected a movie date at the infamous mansion to turn into a timed criminal exchange of white cheddar popcorn and soda Eponine had pulled out from under her bed. The whole situation seemed off, but Shinonome was more than content, for the moment, to just wrap his arm around Eponine's shoulder and hold her close. She snuggled into his side, a contented sigh at her lips, and settled quickly into gorging herself on popcorn.

Eponine had chosen the movie this time, some obscure Indie film that Shinonome had never heard of. He found it to be quite enjoyable. It had a low budget, for sure, but it was just as good as his A-list, top budget, bestselling movies they'd watched up until then. A bit cornier, was all. And about half way through, Eponine started her giggling. It was so customary and familiar for her to sound off with it, and her muttering always followed suit.

Shinonome rarely heard much of what she said, she was quiet enough, but he heard enough to know he didn't understand. Something about how Jason, the main character, was so obviously in love with his best friend that it was painful. Veronica, as it were, was just a distraction. Even if she was who the movie had chosen to focus on. Shinonome did have to admit, nearing the end of the movie, most everything he'd caught leaving Eponine's lips had some real merit in the film. The hugs, the unnecessary touching, but it wasn't like it was illegal to touch your best friend. So, Shinonome just shrugged it off. Eponine was certainly unique, among other things, and he'd come to find it quite difficult to enjoy movies without her mumbling beside him.

They both were still after the movie finished. For a split second, that is, as Eponine was immediately jumping in her seat and scrambling for her stopwatch. She visibly relaxed after looking at it, then at the clock mounted on the wall. She settled back into Shinonome's arms, holding the stop watch close. Her mouth opened when Shinonome offered her a piece of the ridiculously over seasoned popcorn. Exactly as she had intended.

"We've still got half an hour," Eponine hummed. The movie hadn't taken up as much time as she thought.

"Is there a reason you're timing our date? I get the whole 'no one has ever been to my house' thing, but I feel like you shouldn't be trying to kick me out before we're even done," he said. Half laughing, half entirely serious. Eyebrow raised and everything.

Silence followed. Eponine's eyes were wide, and her face was red.

"Oh, my god, Eponine," Shinonome groaned, immediately pulling his arm out from around her. She fell back against the plush, purple couch with an oomph. But, Shinonome couldn't find it in himself to really care.

"You still haven't told your parents?!"

"You haven't told your friends!" she retorted.

Shinonome just stared, eyes completely unimpressed. They both knew, while unfair, his friends not knowing didn't compare to her parents not knowing.

"What!?" her shout was more of a whine.

"Eponine, we've been dating for six months! My parents know—and your brother makes up about 50% of my friend group anyway."

"You know that's not true, you have like, fifty friends. And I know I need to tell them, but it's scary! My mom hates your dad and—"

"She and my mom are literal, actual friends, Eponine. Your mom can't hate me completely if I'm half-Oboro, can she?"

"You clearly don't know my mom. Or my dad. He'll hate this for the sole fact that it's happening, oh god," she groaned, hiding her in face in her hands.

Shinonome sighed, "You don't have to, I guess. It just kinda sucks."

Eponine nodded, "I know, I really do. I just hate risking it. Like, they'll demand I stop seeing you, or something."

Shinonome laughed, "If Kanna can date Soleil, I don't see a problem with us."

"Yeah, but Mom and Camilla are, like, sisters, and she's known Soleil since she was practically a baby. So, like, it's different, I guess?"

"If that's what you need to tell yourself," Shinonome laughed to himself. He glanced over at Eponine to watch as her face turned redder, if that were even possible. She looked over at her stopwatch, again, shoulders heavy with her sighs. Fifteen minutes left, and suddenly, car doors were echoing outside. It sounded more like Eponine's heart bursting at the implications of what was about to happen. She turned to Shinonome, eyes like wildfire. All he could do was smirk.

"I will not crawl out that window and make some daring escape."

Eponine let out the most pathetic whine he'd ever heard. Followed by the sound of the front doors opening. Closing. Footsteps. Footsteps for a long time before they came to a stop.

"Eponine?" a voice called out. A voice so painfully familiar, Eponine's heart sunk, her face went ghostly white. She glanced at Shinonome, who gave a gesture towards the door. His eyes said everything she needed to know. The most innocent of challenges.

"We're, uh… in the TV room!" she called back.

More footsteps to the tune of her dying heart. Eponine slumped down on the couch. All she could do was watch the stopwatch now. Seven minutes until her ultimate demise.

"We…?" Alcira stopped at the doorway, a blank look on her face. "Oh, good evening, Shinonome."

Shinonome nodded, "And you, ma'am."

Alcira rolled her eyes, "I told you to call me Alcira. Were you planning on staying late? I realize Eponine thinks dinner and a movie means bad popcorn and," Alcira frowned, sighing, "an obscene amount of soda she thinks I don't know is under her bed. God, darling—this is now how you host a date."

Eponine's eyes were wide, fists clenched, and color drained from her face. In the following silence, both Shinonome and her mother began to laugh. Shinonome's was deep, hearty, and soothing. But, Alcira's was shrill. It always had been.

"Oh, dear, you thought we didn't know? Heavens," Alcira continued to giggle.

"I cannot believe this!" Oh, my god!" Eponine shrieked, dropping her head into her hands.

Alcira said nothing further, simply bowed out with a smile before she was to witness the subsequent onslaught of slaps Eponine laid to Shinonome's chest.

"Shinonome, how could you!?" she whined, but eventually gave up and collapsed against his chest instead. She sighed, shoulder's trembling.

"Sorry," Shinonome whispered. "They've known for a while. Alcira agreed, though, that it's, uh," he thought for a moment, "'a total disservice to such a fine young man' that you hadn't told them yet."

Eponine groaned, "Ugh, don't quote my mother."

Another apology whispered into her hair.

"I deserve this, don't I?" Eponine muttered.

Shinonome nodded, but planted a kiss to the top of her head instead of mentioning anything further. Now, after all, she knew it would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an "I wrote this in two hours while at work, standing on my feet, instead of doing something productive, and also on printer paper" production by yours truly. Thank you for reading.  
> Comments are appreciated!


	4. On A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided no more making promises ever, because not only can I not deliver on the "two for a day" to make up for the day I missed, I also missed yesterday. So, here is a longer story to make up for that.
> 
> I spent all day working on a website design for class, in my defense, and then wasted my night away with Fallout 4 to relax. I did come up with this story while doing that and talking to my sister, though, so all's well that end's well. I hope you enjoy!

Shinonome tugged his jacket straight, smoothed his shirt of wrinkles, and took the deepest breath he could manage without alerting the whole neighborhood of his presence. He'd arrived precisely on time, as he was almost ordered to, and was starting to feel the butterflies bloom open in the pit of his stomach. This would be the death of him, but at least he still had hope. Tucked into the inside pocket of his jacket was a piece of paper, probably crumbled by now, with a list of just everything they would do. To make the date perfect. A perfect, real, first date. He did his best to swallow the lump in his throat before ringing the doorbell.

One, maybe two seconds passed before the door flew open. Color completely drained from Shinonome's face when he met gazes with Zero. He had long hair and an eyepatch. The stories that circulated through school about Eponine's father were legendary, to say the least. Everyone had their own story, their own theory, as to where the eye had gone. If it was still there, if he'd lost it in a knife fight. The possibilities were endless, but the consensus remained. Zero was not a man to be trifled with.

But, Zero smiled, "I was watching you wait. Amusing, really. Next time, straighten up inside. Eponine takes ages to get ready," he made some gesture to his own hair.

Judging by the way Alcira's hair often misplaced itself, too, Shinonome could only guess that Eponine's hair was just as messy when left alone. He'd never seen it out of the two long braids she always wore, and could only fathom that this was what Zero was referring too. It must take ages to braid hair that long.

"Sorry. And, uh, good evening," Shinonome stepped into that house. After what seemed like ages of just being stared at, Zero finally shrugged off in the way of a sitting room, right off the main foyer. Shinonome sat, carefully, on one of the plush chairs.

"Do you want anything to eat, maybe drink?" Zero asked. He was unenthusiastic about the ordeal and showed absolutely no signs of sitting down to join Shinonome. Instead, he leaned over the back of the couch and picked at a stray string.

"No. I've got dinner planned, so…" Shinonome trailed off, trying to find anything to look at that wasn't Eponine's over protective father.

"Is it a good restaurant?" an absent-minded question.

"I think so. Eponine said she was curious about my culture's food. This place is pretty decent, so I figured I could share."

Zero scoffed. It wasn't quite a laugh, and wasn't quite amused, "I'll go see if she's ready."

He left all too quickly, pounding up the staircase in the main hall. Shinonome understood completely. The encounter had been awkward and uncomfortable for the both of them, and it was clear that Zero did not play the nice guy host too often. That must have been Alcira's job, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Another few minutes passed by, and Shinonome had done nothing but fidget uncomfortably in his seat. The sitting room was utterly devoid of life, save a plant in the corner that he wasn't quite sure if it was real or not. There was a fire place, but it was dead and empty. One could only stare at the marvelous paintings for so long before one wished their eyes would roll back into their skull, so Shinonome had given up on that long ago. More thumping disturbed his absolute lack of thoughts, and he immediately jumped up to his feet. Tuck the shirt, straighten the jacket, smooth the hair. He wanted to look at least mildly presentable, even if his hair might have just always naturally looked like he'd rolled out of bed two minutes' prior.

He turned to face the doorway, waiting, and watching. Forgetting to breathe. When Eponine finally rounded the corner, Shinonome let the breath go in one, winded sigh. He smiled, a dorky grin stretched across his face as he saw her. Her hair was braided, but different. Instead of hanging down at her sides, it was done up in the most fascinating bun at the base of her neck. Her bangs swept to the side. A single, silver butterfly pin tucked behind her ear. Her clothes were not nearly as fancy. A two toned off the shoulder, tunic like top along with a skirt that hit about mid-thigh. Long socks and black flats. It didn't matter, she was gorgeous, but her face scrunched up.

"Oh god, I have to change, I didn't—"

Zero's groan cut her off before Shinonome could say anything.

"I didn't know this was going to be formal! Stop it!" she slapped Zero's arm, but he just laughed.

"Just go. Have fun, live a little, be awkward," he pushed her forward, into the sitting room. She stumbled, but Shinonome reached out to take her arms and steady her.

"It's fine," he whispered. "And you look lovely, for what it's worth."

Eponine's face went red immediately, nodding furiously.

"I want her home by eight!" Zero called after them.

"It's already seven-thirty!" Eponine nearly shrieked back at him. But, again, his only response was a laugh as he shut the door.

Shinonome did what only a proper gentleman would do and opened the car door for Eponine. Then waited while she fidgeted awkwardly before stepping inside. Not without smacking her head on the car frame, and Shinonome almost squeaked. He was around the door at bending down to look at her head within seconds. Her face was red, again, and she was trying to laugh it off.

"Sorry. I'm nervous," she waved him off.

"Me too," he sighed. "First real date and all, yeah?"

Eponine nodded.

"He…didn't mean that right? The whole 'be back by eight' thing?" Shinonome asked, after a moment of silence.

"No. Just as long as I come home, it's fine," she muttered, picking at the hem of her skirt.

Shinonome stood there, arms resting on the door, for a while longer. He wasn't sure where he should be looking, or what he should be doing, and jolted when Eponine cleared her throat.

"I'm, uh, no expert on dates," she gestured to the air around them, "but shouldn't you be driving us somewhere?"

It was Shinonome's turn to go completely red. And against his pale skin, it stood out like a sore, awkward, thumb. He nodded quickly, stood up, and slammed the door shut before he made his way to the driver's side. He slammed his own door shut when he was seated, and only then did he realize how heavy both slams had been. Shaking the car.

"I'm sorry—"

"It's fine," Eponine held her hand up, trying not to laugh.

Shinonome gulped and started the engine. The drive consisted mostly of awkward silence and bad radio stations. After the third station that was insistent on playing old hits, Eponine jammed the power button on the radio and broke into laughter.

"You got CDs? Phone? Mp3 player?" she questioned quickly. "Does this old thing even do Bluetooth?"

"No. CDs though, in the glove compartment there…" he drifted off, trying to keep his eyes on the road and simultaneously watch her reach for the large case he'd stuffed away. She was actually going to go through it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to scream or simply die, right there, at the steering wheel.

He went for impressive, overly dramatic silence, and gripped the steering wheel harder. Eponine flipped through a few sleeves of CDs, chuckling at some, and making an impressed grin at others. She stopped about six sleeves in before she broke out into unstifled laughter.

"What!? See, this is why the radio was fine!" he was ready to panic, jerking his head over to look at her.

"No, no, oh my god," she was laughing. Her eyes were closed, cheeks red with amusement. And in that moment, she was beautiful, but suddenly her eyes were open and her face was ghostly.

"Shinonome!"

He slammed on the breaks, sending both of them forward. She nearly smacked her head on the dashboard, but the seatbelt locked up and kept her still. Relatively safe. If not a bit shaken. A few moments passed before the light turned green again, and Shinonome started up. Slowly, this time, his own fingers shaking.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Eponine laughed, regardless, "Totally fine. Whoo, what a rush!"

Shinonome gave a sheepish smile and checked the radio clock. Six forty-five and he'd already made a countless number of mistakes. Funny, but mistakes. He hoped things could only get better from here.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Eponine's face lit up. She had her seatbelt undone and hand on the door before Shinonome had even shifted into park. Not without hitting the curb, first, and having to back up. But, he eventually got there and turned the car off. He stopped to look at her, fidgeting in her seat.

"You remembered," she said.

"Yeah. This is my favorite place, so I hope you like it too."

He got out of the car, and Eponine had mind enough to wait with a perky little grin on her lips. She waited, and waited, until Shinonome finally opened the car door and offered his hand. She took it gracefully, and Shinonome noticed her nails. Finely manicured, pained blue. Gorgeous, really, and he looked at her with a dopey grin. Eponine smiled back, closing the door behind her, and flushing when Shinonome didn't let go of her hand as they walked up to the front door. It proved a little hectic when Eponine tripped on the sidewalk, but Shinonome caught her just the same.

"Clumsy, huh?" she laughed.

Shinonome felt like he'd fallen instead.

Within ten minutes, they were seated at a corner booth where the lighting was a bit worse for wear. Another moment, they had a server, menu, and complimentary little chips. Eponine was in love with them immediately, nearly downing the whole bowl before she'd even looked at the menu. She stared, for a good long while, at the front page. Then the second page, the third, and then the back. It was just desserts, so she flipped to the front again.

"I don't know what any of this is," she muttered, frowning. She leaned against her hand, looking at Shinonome over the edge of her menu.

He was twirling the straw in his glass of water, watching her and trying not to smile.

"You haven't even opened your menu. What gives?" she demanded.

"I come here all the time. I have a usual," he leaned over the table, pushing her menu down and open to page two, where he pointed out what he usually ordered.

"And then we can get an appetizer or two, just to give you more of a taste, and it'll be fine."

Eponine was wide eyed, but nodded, "Okay. Can I also try, this uh, hot and sour soup? Can you just order for me?" she hid her face in her hands, peaking out between her delicate little fingers.

Shinonome laughed, "Sure, sure. That's what boyfriends do. Well, I think."

"That's what my boyfriend does. So, who cares?" she retorted immediately. Shinonome found he liked that answer better, and ordered for the both of them when the server returned with a coke and glass of sweetened tea.

Two cokes down, and the third one would be Shinonome's undoing. They'd scarfed the appetizers down in record speed, and Eponine hummed gleefully with every spoonful of soup she took. But when the main meal was presented, and Eponine's third glass, Shinonome knew he'd royally messed up as much as he possibly could. They'd been eating, talking about this and that, whatever seemed to pop up at the time. Eponine was raving on about a new series she'd started watching, all the while waving her fork in the air without real care. She couldn't use the chopsticks. Had tried, failed, and decided that she was just a fork kind of gal. Shinonome didn't mind, didn't mind anything she did, really, and watched with starry eyes as she explained every minute detail about this show. It sounded interesting.

"We should watch it together, sometime," Shinonome offered.

Eponine jerked, "You want to!?"

He nodded, laughing, sliding forward onto the table. Bumping into his plate, which in turn, moved hers. Which in turn sent her very full glass of coke tumbling right into her lap.

Eponine let out a high-pitched gasp, hands flying up in the air as her eyes went wide. Shinonome could feel his heart stop, and it was all he could do to keep from jumping up and sending the rest of the table on her as well.

"Oh, my god," he groaned, breathily, and scooted out from the booth to move to the side she sat on. "Oh, my god, I'm so sorry," he tried again.

She'd already picked up the cup, thrown the ice back into it, and was muttering under her breath something he didn't quite catch. He grabbed a napkin, which she snatched out of his hand.

"I didn't like this shirt anyway," she said, but her voice was low and her eyes rather dark.

"Eponine—"

She smiled, then, and laughed when she looked at his face. "Oh, my god. It washes out, Shinonome. It's just coke. Let me go clean up," she pushed him out of the way, scooting up to her feet. She dripped as she stood there, and it only seemed to make her laugh more.

"It'll be fine. Give me ten minutes," she patted Shinonome's chest before hurrying off to the bathroom across the restaurant.

He could only sigh, heavily, as he worked to clean up the mess she'd left. The mess he'd made, he corrected. Chastised, really. This was the worst-case scenario so far. He'd let her hit her head on his car, slammed the door on her, nearly crashed them both, let her trip on the sidewalk, and now, to top it all off, had sent her drink straight into her lap.

If there was a world record for the worst first date ever, he was sure he'd smashed it with flying colors.

When Eponine returned, she was still smiling, and Shinonome was carrying on with some sort of dejected peace offering of humor. He tried his best, but mostly sat back and let Eponine continue to talk about whatever she pleased. With dinner finished, the waiter returned with the check and a well-timed question of dessert.

Eponine, though it was painfully obvious on her face, declined with a heavy heart. She went for her pocket, next, and Shinonome jumped back into action. He could still try to salvage this and maybe not make World's Worst Boyfriend.

"I'm paying," he declared, snatching the check before Eponine even had time to look.

"Come on, we know I have more money," she frowned.

"Yeah, but I've already ruined your night enough. Let me pay."

Eponine sighed, but didn't say anything. She didn't even meet Shinonome's eyes, just gave a weak smile and let him pay the check. Shinonome couldn't help but think that had been a mistake too.

But, soon enough, they were outside again. It was chillier, now that it was later, and Eponine's newly soaked clothes definitely weren't providing any sort of comfort.

"We've already missed the eight o'clock deadline," he teased, bumping into her. She looked at him, a real smile on her face, and happy to see that he was back to normal. "How about I take you shopping?"

"Oh?" she hummed.

"Yeah. Get you something nice so you don't have to go home wearing the latest 'Coke Stain' trend," he laughed, and then began to shed his jacket.

"Wait—what are you…" she trailed off as Shinonome offered her his jacket. She could really see the white dress shirt he was wearing now, and kicked herself for not dressing more formally. Well, maybe not. It would've been a shame to ruin a nicer outfit with the latest trend, as Shinonome had put it.

"Okay," she beamed. Her arms slid easily into the jacket. It was large, the sleeves hanging off her hands. Even zipped, it threatened to fall off her shoulders, but it was warm.

The mall was quiet for a Friday night, which wasn't a bad thing. Eponine clearly knew her way around, too, and led Shinonome right to her favorite store. The letters were bright pink, but the store dabbled in other colors. Pinks, reds, blues. Shinonome thought they might find the rainbow in here, and could see why Eponine loved it so much. She had always had a thing for color, for clothes in general, and he was more than happy to feed that.

"Just one outfit, though," Eponine piqued.

"Whatever you want. I'm buying," Shinonome responded.

She didn't fight that comment, instead, just seemed to tremble with delight. He trailed behind her as she looked at the different racks, the folded clothes. Even jackets, which she found a wonderfully muted pink shawl, or sorts. Whatever it was, I had black lacey frills at the end, and even a hood. She fell for it immediately, and didn't even check the price before plucking it off the shelf. One short dress and a pair of leggings later, she was locked away in the dressing room while Shinonome leaned against the wall directly across from the door.

"How's it fit?" he asked through the door.

Eponine rolled her eyes, slipping her legs into dress to pull it up, "Perfectly, as always. A lady has to know her size. You should learn it too," she challenged playfully.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll guess a medium?" he played back.

Eponine scoffed, struggling a bit with the zipper. But, she got it up. Next came the leggings, "Yeah, maybe in children's clothes. Small, extra small on a bad day."

"Why bad?"

"You should see the look you get when you're trying to find an extra small. Skinny is in, too skinny is out."

Shinonome didn't respond to that immediately, just raised his eyebrows, "I've never really thought you were too particularly skinny."

He realized a minute too late when he'd said, but before he could blurt out an apology, Eponine had opened the door, looked around, and dragged him into the dressing room. If any employees caught them—Shinonome was ready to disown himself from his family, honestly.

"Shinonome," Eponine said, arms folded.

"I'm sorry—" she slapped his arm before he had a chance to say anything. The next thing he knew, she was up on her toes with her arms wound around his neck.

"Loosen up," she muttered. He could feel her smile curve up into his neck.

Shinonome stood, shell shocked and stiff, for a moment, before he smiled too. He wrapped his arms around Eponine's waist and straightened his back. Eponine came right with him, feet off the ground, and she squealed.

"There, see!" she laughed, legs around his hips now. "Shinonome of ten seconds' past would've never."

Her fingers were in his hair, then, messing up what had taken him painstakingly long minutes to fix. She ruffled it back to it's so familiar bed-head style, then smiled.

"I did appreciate the clothes though. You look…spiffy. Everyone loves a put together man, but come on. The hair? No," she laughed. "And where's your headband? It's so cute, it matches your mom's?"

"Okay, that's why I don't wear it everywhere," he couldn't help but laugh, especially when he shifted Eponine so he could hold her in one hand. To reach into his pocket and pull the headband out. He gave it to her and let her meander it around his head until it was firmly in his hair. Not helping the mess, but Eponine liked it.

"Please," she smiled, "you look great."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you," she said, leaning down into him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and sighed into his ear. "I've had a lot of fun. So, don't beat yourself up. A few hints for next time: let me pay, don't argue with me, and we're totally jamming to that old N Sync CD you have."

Shinonome could've choked on his own spit, but he laughed instead, "Thanks, Eponine."

They were out of the store in the next ten minutes, a dent in Eponine's wallet this time. She was newly dressed and brighter than ever. Shinonome managed to get her home by eleven, without any ice cream stains he was proud to mention, and they stopped at the front door. He looked at her, her hands grasped inside his, and pondered for a moment. After, what seemed like centuries, he leaned down and kissed her on the head.

Eponine nearly killed him, ripping her hands out of his and grabbing his face. She yanked him down for a real goodnight kiss, just as Zero opened the front door. Shinonome didn't think he could get out of their fast enough, but Eponine's laughter was so pleasant as she waved goodbye. Maybe not the World's Worst Boyfriend, he thought, grinning at her through the rear view mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the support I've gotten so far. I'm glad to know there are other people out there who like this ship. Any feedback is appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never had any delusions that I would actually post a chapter a day. I'm too caught up in saving the commonwealth to care about writing, apparently. My apologies, but I am trying.  
> This particular chapter takes place before the epic final battle in Revelations. Somewhere something hinted that My Castle is really an alternate realm that Lilith carried around, spoilers, so I figured they go there whenever and however. That's the only way anything in that game makes sense.

It was cold and dark, and they should've been anywhere else than standing out, under the big tree in the middle of the fortress. In bed, perhaps, snuggled up warm under covers and asleep. At least in their own areas, but that would've been too easy. Too real that they were only hours away from the biggest fight of their lives. Too far-fetched that they weren't too scared to sleep. So, instead, they stood under the tree.

The bark was uncomfortable, to say the least, and scratched at Eponine's back through her thin garments, but she paid absolutely no attention to it. Not with the way Shinonome was pressed up against her. His arms around her, one over her head and the other at her side. Like he might protect her from the world. His leg slid up in between hers, like maybe this wasn't completely innocent. And his lips slotted against her, moving slowly and languidly in some relaxed and casual kiss. In the dark, he couldn't see how red her face had gotten. All they could do was feel, and that was enough.

Eponine's arms wound up around his neck, pulling him down farther to meet her. She moved against him with every bit of intensity he was offering, lips moving in rehearsed harmony. Oh, it sent fire up her spine and made her shiver. If it had been daytime, she might have not ever considered this. But she could hardly see him either, and it made it easier. Knowing that, when she opened her eyes ever so slightly, he couldn't see her any better than she could see him. Like a security blanket. She even hummed, a light moan in the back of her throat when Shinonome's tongue slipped across her bottom lip. He didn't press, didn't beg, just asked in quiet.

She allowed it eagerly, gripping at the hairs at the base of his neck as she parted her lips. The slip of tongues was so foreign, but Eponine's mouth was warm, and Shinonome was desperate to learn everything about her. From her mind to her body. He dragged his tongue over the dips and points of her teeth, feeling each press and divot he could find. All the while, he shifted to lean heavier on the tree, his other hand slipping down along Eponine's cheek. To tilt her head just so. They bumped noses, and he relished in the laugh she let out against his mouth, parting ever so slightly to press kisses into the turn of his lips, his cheek, then back on him again in an instant.

Her tongue pressed into the hollows of his cheeks, a particular spot sending a shiver down his spine. His hand slipped down to her neck, where he rubbed at the skin right below her ear. She hummed, retaliating just as quickly with her own fingers, massaging into the sides of his neck. He was tense, and so was she, but they continued to kiss. To move against each other until they were weak in the knees, and the only option was to slid down the tree.

Once seated in the grass, Eponine willingly parted her knees, giving Shinonome a place to shift up against her, further than he had been. She shifted slightly, a jolt of heat running through her fingertips, before settling with her calves on the rounds of Shinonome's hips. Comfortable, if only barely, enough to keep kissing, pleased little gasps from both of them now.

Shinonome pulled back, ever slightly, and began to pepper kisses about Eponine's face. Her lips, the very edge of her beaming smile, her cheek, the point of her nose. Anywhere he could reach, then further down along her jaw, her ear, her neck. His hands were resting firmly on her hips now, keeping her close.

"Shin—Shinonome," Eponine muttered, but she tried to kiss him back with fervor. She wasn't quite sure in herself, trying to stop what was obviously so comforting.

"Hm?" he muttered, or tried. It was a sad attempt to acknowledge her when he could latch onto her neck with just the slightest bit of teeth and feel her shudder.

"Hey, hey," interrupted by kisses, which she eagerly returned, but gave in moments later to push him back. "We can't stay out here all night."

"Why not?" Shinonome wondered. He leaned right back into her, burying his nose into her neck and pressing another kiss. Another bite.

"Because, well, I mean—" she really didn't trust herself now, not when she let out another breathy gasp and pulled Shinonome closer.

"Don't tell me you're trying to follow the rules now," he joked, chuckling into her skin.

She shook her head, "Oh, never. Not me, you know that. It's just…"

Shinonome pulled back, then, of his own accord. He tried to meet her eyes the best he could in the darkness, and while it wasn't easy, he could see their reflection. Her voice sounded worried, and she was still tensed up after all this time. All the shifting in the world couldn't get them comfortable, and even the distraction of loving little kisses couldn't fix anything.

"I know," he sighed. He rested his head on her shoulder, then, and closed his eyes. The sound of her heartbeat was prevalent, rhythmic. Beautiful.

Her fingers came up behind his head, flitting through his hair with a type of ease so gentle, he could feel the sleepiness creeping up on him.

"We'll make it, right?" she wondered quietly. The warmth on her neck was something different, another form of intimacy. It was comfort to have him so close.

"Yeah," it was a vague, weak type of promise.

"Mom and Dad? Kanna?"

Shinonome nodded, "Mine too. And definitely Kanna."

Eponine gulped, Shinonome could feel it. He pressed his lips into the side of her neck, a gentle smile curved there.

"Everyone? I mean if we want Kanna to make it we have to make sure Soleil does, and she can't make it without Aunt Camilla and Laslow, and—"

"Stop," Shinonome pressed his finger to her lips. It stayed there until he was sufficiently convinced she would really keep her mouth shut, then he dropped his hand back down to her stomach.

"It's going to be okay," he muttered against her neck, but she could hear the apprehension in his voice.

Eponine could feel the unwelcome wetness at her eyes, and struggled to keep her voice from cracking. Shinonome would feel the tears before he ever saw them, but only if she couldn't keep herself controlled. Instead, she just hugged onto him tighter.

"We'll make it. You got my back, and I got yours," Shinonome assured. This time, his voice sounded firm. Resolute.

Eponine nodded, smiling, and pressed a final kiss into the side of his head. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not even trying for the everyday thing anymore, can you tell? I write these in the hour break I have between my first class and second class every MWF, thus the every other day thing I seem to be going for. Also, I keep getting stuck on some of these simpler prompts, which is why this one is so short.
> 
> Also, just some precursor information. Alcira is a berserker in my playthrough, so there is a comment about that in the story. If you've seen the berserker outfit, it's not much of an outfit SO.

It was the layers, it had to be the layers. The clothes were so heavy, and there were so many of them. Eponine frowned as she tried to straighten up, work out the wrinkles. God, so many wrinkles; her nose scrunched up as she looked over herself. At least they didn't swap headbands, she thought, looking up at the lacey thing around her head. At least she looked slightly normal.

"I really can't pull this off," Eponine frowned, folding her arms. Unfolding them. The armor was uncomfortable and dug into all the wrong places.

Shinonome, on the other hand, looked fantastic in his new set of clothes. The tunic was tight, deliciously so, and hugged all the right places around his waist, his chest. Eponine could've drooled watching the way the v-neck dipped past what any person could've considered decent. It worked for him, though, and he seemed none the wiser that he was showing too much skin. The leggings were even better, and Eponine found herself wishing the boots weren't nearly thigh high, just so she could see more of those muscular thighs.

"Nonsense, you look great," Shinonome replied. "I, on the other hand, look like a clown," he laughed. He pulled over the blue cape, finally pulling the whole look together. But, god did he look like something else entirely. Not a clown, so much as a king. A thief king, maybe, but Eponine smiled all the same.

"You look wonderful."

"It barely fits."

"My dad's skinny."

"How did you manage to be nearly the same size as my mom, then?" Shinonome asked, eyebrows raised, like the whole ordeal was a little strange.

Eponine shrugged, "Don't know, can't say. Don't care either. I look like a freak. How do you wear this all the time?" she pulled at the clothes. Orange and blue, draped over her like some sort of canopy. Sure, the colors were nice, but it was so heavy and so hot.

"It's comfortable," Shinonome retorted. "This is all just—tight," he winced slightly, shifting.

"That's not tight, it's easy to move in. Stealth, and all that. I fight with a bow and arrow if you hadn't realized that," she frowned. "Ranged fighter, and all that?" she gestured her hands in the air, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess that's true. This was still a really weird idea."

"I wanted to know what it was like to be a spear fighter. Besides, I think the whole 'mom and son wearing similar clothes' thing is cute," she beamed.

Shinonome glanced at her, "You should take to dressing more like Alcira the—"

"Not on your life," she snarled. It was no secret that Alcira liked to show skin, and Eponine wasn't about to follow her down that path. Her clothes were cold enough, and tight enough, as it was.

Shinonome burst out into laughter, sitting back on his bed with the force of it all. Eponine moved over to join him, sitting awkwardly beside him. The armor on her midsection dug into her hips weirdly when she sat, and it was uncomfortable to say the least. She pressed her knees together and grimaced.

"None of this is funny. How do you wear this?"

"I tend not to wear all the armor when I'm just hanging out," Shinonome pointed, still smiling. He leaned back on his hands and let out a sigh. "Your clothes are more…casual by default, I guess? I don't know how you get away without wearing armor."

"I told you, ranged fighter. Stealth and all that. I don't need armor because I should never, ever, be close enough for an enemy to touch me," she nodded, matter-of-factly.

"And if you were," Shinonome started, suddenly serious, "I'd be there anyway. I wouldn't let an enemy touch you."

Eponine smiled, "I'm a big girl, you know. I can take care of myself."

"I know, but it's in good faith. I know you're watching from the shadows. Watching me—er, well, my back."

Eponine didn't miss how his face turned red.

"Watching you, yeah," she confirmed, her own face flushing in response.

"So, uh, it's not like I'm just protecting you, yeah?" he rubbed the back of his neck, like it might do away with then nervousness.

"Of course. Wouldn't dream of it."

Silence fell between them for a moment, a very brief moment before Eponine jumped up from the bed and stretched out her arms. She whirled around, a smirk on her face, and put her hands on her hips.

"Let's get out of this stuff and get it back to where it belongs before we get in trouble," she laughed.

Shinonome nodded. He moved, pulled out the folding screen between them again, and they got to work. Once back in their normal clothes, they had to rush to make it seem like they hadn't stolen anything. A covert mission, one Shinonome never thought he'd have to do. Sneaking his mother's clothes back into her room was something scandalous, as far as he was concerned, but Eponine was doing the same. That, alone, canceled out the weirdness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm gonna try to get more up this weekend, and since I work 8 hours on Saturday, maybe I'll whip out another one entirely on printer paper.


	7. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's safe to assume I will never post anything on the weekends because I'm just that lazy. In my defense, I was gone almost all day yesterday. Didn't wake up until 11, then spent the rest of the day out for dinner and seeing the new Resident Evil movie. So, I am literally writing another chapter after I post this.

Eponine was scattered on a good day, but in town, she was a whole different story. There were so many people, and things, to see, that Eponine could not keep her mind on the task at hand. Even if she wanted to look at more things, they were not on the list. Statues, books, journals, eyeglasses. She was insufferable and insatiable, always wanting to jump two stalls down to look at something that had caught her eye instead of sticking close to purchase what they had actually come out to the market to buy.

Shinonome could only sigh. The list be dammed at this point, he was helpless to let her drag him by the wrist to look at jewelry down at the end of the market, a shady little stall with shiny gems literally the display.

"Eponine, we really don't—"

"But look at this one," she raised up a small bracelet, inlaid with several pink gem stones. "Pretty, like my eyes, yeah?"

Shinonome glanced from the bracelet to her eyes. She was right, nearly the same shade, but not nearly as unique. Eponine had her mother's eyes without a doubt, a deep pink with a snake like slit for a pupil. The dragon blood in her veins so painfully evident, but it was gorgeous.

"The color's the same, I guess," Shinonome tried not to agree.

Eponine frowned, "Well, fine," she put down the bracelet. Her attention was immediately elsewhere, and Shinonome knew that grin like he knew his own parents.

"Alright, I'm gonna go finish what we came here for," he waved the list in her face for a moment. She stared right past it. Shinonome was caught up in her gaze, for a moment, and followed it. Across the dirt path was a rather handsome looking boy talking to a vendor. Their voices were hushed, and Shinonome could only imagine what Eponine thought they might be talking about. The way the boy was counting coins, Shinonome was sure they were haggling the price of some useless item the vendor had, but Eponine's eyes were sparkling.

"You have fun," Shinonome ended, and patted her back. It was like she didn't hear him, but he tried to ignore the sting when she ran away all too quickly.

Maybe she only agreed to go out to the market with him so she could do things like this. He tried not to think about it too often, really, but there were too many indicators that she had no real intention of spending the time with him. This happened every time they went out to town, after all. But, he pushed the thoughts from his mind and went back to his shopping.

Eponine, on the other hand, went into stealth mode. Her time as a thief had really been training for the people watching, the fantasies, and this was prime material. She couldn't hear a thing the boy was saying, and even less so what the vendor was saying in return, but they were counting money. She could tell. While logic told her they were discussing prices, her mind wondered to what the prices belonged. Maybe it wasn't the goods at the stall. Maybe the vendor had a bit of a side business. Eponine's mouth watered at the thought.

But, it was short lived, as the boy soon gave up a few coins in exchange for a small box. Disappointed, Eponine thought, and frowned, but she would not stop there. She followed the handsome boy from a good distance, that he hopefully wouldn't pick up on her presence. They walked for blocks through the town, Eponine hiding whenever the time was right, and eventually, the handsome boy came to a stop at a house. The fantasy was ruined when a lovely little girl answered the door, and he presented her with the box as a gift.

Totally wrong, Eponine thought. She sat down on a bench to think it through, and surely it was a ruse. The vendor and the boy had such chemistry, it would be impossible to think they weren't somehow involved. By the time she had crafted an entire, convoluted story of underground forbidden love, she realized just where she was. And she didn't know where that was.

She blinked, it was getting darker out, and looked around. This was a side of town she wasn't familiar with, and she wondered just how far she had followed the boy out. It was no more than a five-minute walk. Or was it ten? It might have even been twenty, for all Eponine had paid attention. She was on her feet in a second, heart rate picking up as she glanced around. Shinonome wasn't anywhere nearby either. She vaguely recalled him saying that he was going to finish something or other, and she definitely had his blessing to go off on her own. And have fun, whatever that meant. But now, what it meant, is that he was gone, and she was alone in a part of town she didn't recognize.

"Well, great," she muttered. She yanked up her hood to keep the breeze off, wrapped her arms around herself, and began walking.

At least she knew which way she'd come from, the opposite direction of the girl's house. But she didn't know how far, how many turns they'd taken. All she could do was walk, and hope, against all odds, that she found her way back to the main market place before Shinonome gave up on her. The thought alone made her stomach drop, her heart clench. What if he'd already given up on her? What if he hadn't even looked for her and just went home?

"No, he wouldn't do that," she muttered to herself. She braced herself on a building, looking around the corner before deciding that wasn't the way to go. Too dark, no lights, not a place for her. She kept walking straight.

Shinonome might have done it, she decided. She'd been gone long enough for the sun to begin to set, and that was a long time. And she'd only really come for a chance to get out, and there was no doubt Shinonome picked up on that. She didn't like to shop for supplies. It was boring and tedious, especially compared to the better options the town had to offer. It was cruel of her to do something like that, and the thought sickened her, because it sounded something like Zero would do, and that was the last thing she wanted. To be like her father.

She kept walking, taking a turn where she felt the light was strong enough to keep her safe. She was unarmed, and not exactly the strongest girl in the world. Sure, she could wrestle her way out of a fight if she needed to, but walking alone in a dark alley was not something she wanted to test. Especially not when she was starting to have trouble with Kanna, of all people, in hand to hand. He was younger, sure, but he was certainly growing.

"Dammit," she muttered. It was getting colder, and it felt like hours had past, and she was no more found than she had been when she started to walk. Only now, her feet were hurting, and she sorely regretted not bringing along her bow, or at least a knife, maybe even a spoon if it would've helped. It didn't look like the nice part of town anymore.

"You look a little lost," a sudden voice had Eponine jumping out of her skin. She tried to keep her mouth closed as she whirled around, and tried to keep her eyes from bulging out. The man didn't look particularly mean, but he had that feel about him that made Eponine wish she'd played out the whole day a little differently. Shinonome was serious when it came to getting work done, which made him boring, but he'd never tried to hurt her.

"Um, yeah, just a little," Eponine let out a nervous laugh, feeling around for her bag. It was on her hip, and painfully obvious that she was trying to get into it.

"Whatcha got there?" the man asked, stepping closer. A little too close for comfort, and Eponine took a half step back.

"Just a handkerchief," she smiled, and did pull one out. It seemed innocent enough, and she used it to wipe at her nose before stuffing it away. Her fingers brushed against the rugged edge of a stone tucked into her bag, and at least she had that.

Mother always told her not to just use it whenever she felt like, that it wasn't a good idea to give herself a way like that. It wasn't normal to be able to shift into a dragon, and people would know who she was immediately, especially while they were in Nohr. But, it was all she had, and if the guy tried anything—

"Eponine! Oh, thank gods!" Suddenly, she was being tugged around, and Shinonome's arms were around her shoulders and squeezing.

Shinonome shot a tight glare at the man, who clearly had no intentions of picking a fight. Not with two of them, now, and threw up his hands as he walked off. Once he was gone, Shinonome pulled back and took Eponine by the wrist. He was not gentle as he tugged her off, weaving through the streets. Ten minutes of nearly almost running—Shinonome had the advantage of longer legs—they were finally back at the marketplace. Eponine was sat on a bench, and Shinonome bent at his waist so he could look her over, hands on her face.

"Are you okay?"

Eponine nodded, feeling guilty. She couldn't make eye contact.

Shinonome sighed and dropped down beside her, on the bench, "I've been looking for you for hours."

"I'm sorry."

"I had no idea where you went. I was so close to just going home—"

"I knew it."

"—and getting your parents. Wait, you knew what?" he frowned at her, and Eponine's face went red.

"Uh, nothing," she muttered, fidgeting in her seat. She picked at the hem of her skirt.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you here?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Well, the thought…crossed my mind. I wasn't exactly nice to you."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to just leave you here? Your father would kill me, god goods," Shinonome sighed, slumping back against the bench.

They fell silent for a moment, before Eponine glanced over at him. He was breathing hard, clearly trying to hold something back, so Eponine decided she would just let it go for him.

"I agreed to come because I like to get out and see things. I'm sorry for running off, for not helping, for, well, being a terrible person," she laughed at herself, hugging her arms close to her chest. Shinonome turned his head, letting out another sigh.

"S'fine."

"It's not."

"Well, I said it is."

Eponine frowned, "You're really bad at hiding when your mad, Mr. Sighs-A-Lot."

Shinonome couldn't help but quirk a smile at that one, "Okay, maybe I am mad at you. I thought we were going to spend time together, and you seem more interested in every other man in the town than you do with me."

"I'm not, really. Just…bored? I hate shopping for supplies," she sighed.

"That's why we do it together. I mean, I know it's not exactly the best date in the world, but… it's something?"

Eponine smiled. She went for it, reaching across the inches between them to hold his hand, "No, but you did save me today. Your completely adorable damsel in distress."

"Please, you're no damsel," he stood up, pulling her along with him.

"I could be! I am a princess, you know," she gave a shallow curtsy.

"I think you lose the analogy when you remember that I'm technically a prince, if we're doing the whole title thing."

Eponine scoffed, "Everyone knows the princess is better. Come on, let's go home. I can help carry the supplies."

"Good, because that's the real reason I brought you along."

She rolled her eyes. They both knew that wasn't true, but it was definitely a jab at Eponine's ulterior motives. She thought she might promise not to repeat the shopping trip, but there was always something fascinating about going into town. And even if she went for the date, that didn't mean she had to stop looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assume I have no regular upload schedule and that my life is a mess okay. #College


	8. Hanging out with Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised two, and I delivered a second one. This one is not as long, because some of these prompts really just stump me, so I tried my best. Maybe I'll get some more out tomorrow, that remains to be seen.

It was getting cold outside, but the nights were still clear. Aside from the occasional bone-chilling breeze, it was still far more pleasant to be outside than to hide indoors, and the way the fire flickered around in the darkness of the evening was beautiful. Something to behold. Even magnificent, if you counted the way that fire could absolutely delectably cook little snacks up for immediate consumption.

"And I win again!" Shinonome pounded his fist on the table in celebration. Once again, the undefeated champion of arm wrestling. Siegbert huffed and sat back on a flattened log.

"For now," he insisted, like he did every time.

Shinonome stepped away from the table and settled back down on his own log, hip to hip with Eponine. She responded in kind by wrapping her blanket around his shoulders, so they could share.

"My champion," she teased, tongue stuck out at Siegbert.

"When do I get to face off against Shinonome?" Kanna asked, pursing his lips. He was the only one sitting on the ground, snug between Soleil's knees so she could braid his hair. It was long and white, and he looked just like Zero, save for his still chubby cheeks. Even though he was inching up on Eponine in height, he was still several years younger. It showed on his face and his bright blue eyes.

"When you beat me," Siegbert protested. He would hang onto that second-place pride for as long as his own dignity allowed it.

"And then, I'm the ultimate champion. Whoever beats Shinonome faces me," Eponine boasted, flexing her arm just to prove the point.

Shinonome pretended to look impressed, grasping at his heart and leaning back in shock, "Oh, you've found me out! Bested by Eponine, always," he leaned into her, laughing as pressed his nose into her cheek.

"I'll take pity on you, just this once," she responded, absolutely beaming. She pulled a small morsel off her stick and pressed it to Shinonome's lips. He accepted it, licked his lips, and Eponine's finger before she pulled back with a red face.

"You two are disgusting," Kanna yawned.

"Says the one getting his hair braided," Eponine stuck her tongue out. Whether that was directed at Kanna or Soleil remained to be seen.

"Dad braids your hair every morning," Kanna replied, deadpan.

"Shh!" Eponine hushed him quickly, but laughter had already started.

Shinonome squeezed her shoulders, "Okay, okay, it's not that funny," but he was laughing.

"It most certainly is," Velour piqued up in response. It was quite a moment to see her even crack a smile, let alone let out the smallest of laughs in response to Eponine's near panic.

"No one was supposed to know…" her pathetic little groan. She leaned into Shinonome's shoulder and pretended to cry.

It was short lived, and she eventually broke into laughter as well. It was unrestrained, and far out lasted everyone else's laughter too. Her face was red, chest heaving with the expenditure of it all, but she eventually stopped. Her hands squeezed into her knees as she tried to contain herself.

"Kanna—Kanna," she continued to giggle.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, watching her strange behavior.

"Come on—come on, you know what I'm talking about," she was gesturing strangely, up at her own head. Suddenly, Kanna was laughing too. A deeper, more restrained laugh, but he had just as much trouble stopping as Eponine had.

"What's so funny?" Soleil yanked on his hair, pulling his head back into her stomach.

"Dad does Mom's hair too, it's ridiculous," Kanna laughed.

"Really!?" Soleil almost screamed. "Alcira is soooo cute, and that's even better. Her little pigtails—Zero does that every morning!?"

"You'd wonder how she did her hair like that before she got married," Siegbert piqued up.

"Second place losers don't get to talk," Eponine taunted.

"Hey!"

The laughter switched immediately to Siegbert and his tomato red face. He folded his arms, crossed his legs, and pretended to really not care about the laughter.

"Hey—is Shigure ever going to come join?" Eponine asked. "He said he would, right? Did he lie? No fair," she whined.

Siegbert shrugged, "Something with Mother, I guess. He didn't say. I thought anyone below your 'Ultimate Champion' title was too low to speak to," he couldn't help but stick his tongue out in response, though his expression didn't change.

Eponine let out a dramatic sigh, fluttering down into Shinonome's lap, "I've been murdered," she said, reaching up for his face.

Shinonome took her hand in his, eyes closed tight, "I will avenge you, Milady. Another match, Siegbert! If you think you can take it," he smirked. Eponine was immediately up, and without a word, Siegbert met Shinonome half way at the table. Hands clasped, ready to go at it again.

"On the count of three!" Soleil shouted.

The rest of the group counted down, and Siegbert found himself sorely beat once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for the out of character Kanna, except I am not sorry because I do not like Kanna's personality. I've headcanoned him to be more like Zero in this world, because ya know, father like son. And his design is slightly different, if you caught that.
> 
> Also, bonus to anyone who can catch my ship biases throughout the story.


	9. With Animal Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is super late. Classes are finally really getting into the full swing, so I'm doing what any good college student does and stressing out instead of dealing with the work. I'm on fire, literally and figuratively. It's always so much easier to play video games than it is to write, especially when I'm stressed out, but I'm gonna try to do my best. Just expect erratic updates.

Shinonome smiled as he plopped the headband onto Eponine's head, right behind her ears and perched directly in the middle of the one she was already wearing. Needless to say, he was not disappointed in his choice. The pointed little cat ears sat perfectly on her, and the color blended with her hair almost wonderfully. The shade was a little lighter, a little blonder, but maybe that was okay.

"Shinonome," Eponine tapped her foot.

"Hm?"

"You're staring."

"They're cute."

Eponine pushed him back and rolled her eyes, "Cute? I look like one of those freaks at the town festivals." But, after a moment, she began to laugh at her own reflection.

"They suit you just fine," Shinonome insisted, like he was being personally victimized in her distaste for the headgear.

"I've always been more of a dog person, so why?" she removed the headband, much to Shinonome's dismay.

"You're skittish and small, like a cat."

Eponine nodded, eyes wide like she really understood what he was going on about with such prideful banter. But, she yanked him down and put the headband on him instead. It got caught in the one already around his head, but she managed with practiced finesse.

"There, gorgeous," she teased, stepping back to admire her handy work.

Shinonome smiled, "I'll take it as a compliment. I wear them well," he stood straight, hands on his hips, and really took to the pink headband. Better than Eponine thought he would.

"Y-you do," she muttered, almost certain her face was turning pink. "Where did you even get those?"

"The accessory shop," like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Why are on earth do they sell cat ear headbands?" she grimaced, and yelped immediately after as she was suddenly being pulled into Shinonome's arms. They were tight around her waist, and his nose was at her neck.

"Just for fun," again, like it was normal. She laughed when he nuzzled against her, ticklish, and tried to get free. But, he held tight, and ended his torture with a kiss.

"I wouldn't call that fun," through labored breath, but she was smiling. She finally pushed him back, enough that they could at least have some breathing room.

"What's with that look?" he was reaching up to pick the headband off, but Eponine took hold of his arms and pulled them down.

"Wear it, the rest of the day," that glint in her eye was dangerous.

"I got them for you, why do I have to wear them?"

Eponine smirked, "Because I want you to. Won't you, please?"

Shinonome rolled his eyes, but he gave in. He went about his normal day: training, eating, socializing, all while wearing the ears. People in camp gave him weird looks, of course, but at least Siegbert understood it was for a good cause. After the inevitable teasing, he had decided it was the best course of action for Shinonome to take, especially for Eponine. She could be fickle.

Shinonome hadn't much cared for the comment, but figured it was the thought that counted, so he said nothing.

It wasn't until days later that Shinonome understood why Eponine had wanted him to wear the headband all day. Even though, now, it was tucked away in a trunk somewhere, it seemed to be haunting him. He was sitting in Eponine's room, on her bed, listening to her rave and rant about something or other that she'd seen—or thought she'd seen—he wasn't sure which, but he listened all the same. She was alight with some kind of something, probably glee, he decided, but her words all sounded angry. Nothing really matched the big smile stretched across her face. But, that's when he saw it. A brand-new journal sitting on her nightstand. It was closed, but he could see the folds in the spine and the pages were rumbled within it.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, interrupting her story completely.

She whirled around to complain, but her eyes suddenly went wide when he saw the journal.

"Nothing—no, nothing at all!" she went from happy to panicked in an instant, and tried to reach the journal before Shinonome could pick it up.

"I know it's not really a journal. You write in that old soft bound one with the—uh—the string thing," he gestured around the journal. "You only write stories in the hard-bound ones."

Eponine was sweating, "G-Good eye, there, Shinonome."

"And this is a new one, I can tell. So, what is it?" he waved the journal.

"N-nothing! Really, nothing! I just, uh, had some recent inspiration, is all!" her smile was too big, too forced. Too suspicious.

Shinonome frowned, then glanced the journal over. It fell open in his hands, and he only raised his eyebrows, "Whoops."

Eponine looked frozen where she stood, watching with bated breath as Shinonome scanned the pages. The minute his eyes hit some long-winded description of a boy with cat features, he nearly dropped the book. Maybe he wanted to laugh, maybe he wanted to cry.

"Oh, my god, Eponine," he started laughing.

Her face flushed red immediately as she dived forward to snatch the book from his hands, "Shut up!"

"Please don't tell me that's about me," still laughing, almost begging.

"No! I would never," she frowned. "You're mine, if I'd write about you it'd be with me. I don't know, I just really liked the idea, so I wrote it down."

"That's an entire book! It's been three days!"

"I get bored!"

Shinonome continued to laugh while Eponine struggled to find a place on her bookshelf for the journal. It fit in nicely between some other gently used journals. The same make, almost the same color. She was harboring a library, now, of self-written novels.

"You should look at getting those in print, you know. Make copies, sell them. You'd do great."

"You've never even read one," Eponine muttered, rubbing her arm.

"I'll read them all. Then, will you believe me?"

Her face went red, "You will not read them all! I won't let you!"

"Then you have to believe me!" he stood up and crossed the room in several strides. He was at the bookshelf in seconds, but Eponine kept him at arm's length.

"You leave my books alone."

"Alright, alright," he put his hands up, but her fingers still dug dangerously into his chest.

"I'm just saying, if you're going to take some weird inspiration off of me in cat ears, maybe you should make some money off it too," he smirked.

Eponine was just about ready to die, "I'll...think about it," she muttered, finally dropping her arms.

"Good," Shinonome nodded, happy with the agreement.

He had no way to make sure that she ever really thought about it, but he always saw her vigorously writing in her spare time. When she wasn't training, on patrols, or eating, Eponine was sitting under a tree somewhere writing in a journal. Sometimes, Shinonome saw the same one for days, other times, three different ones in three different days. And he noticed something, while he watched her. She always seemed, maybe not happy, but content. It felt right to scribble down these long, elaborate stories, and he was determined to never let that little smile on her face die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Any feedback is appreciated. I'm gonna try my best to get some more stories up this week, but I have two papers I need to write this weekend, so we'll see how it goes.


	10. Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, writing make out scenes will not be so difficult for me. I do not know when that day will be, because it's obviously not today. You'd think, with how many I've read, it wouldn't be so difficult. Lol, we'll just have to see.

The press of the mattress had been soft, at least, but everything else was hard. The force of the kiss, the wind knocked out of her chest when they'd fallen backward. The knock of teeth; too much teeth, not enough tongue, but god was it desperate. Eponine grasped at the back of Shinonome's clothes, pulling, dragging him closer. They were flush against each other, and she could feel every little crease and wrinkle of his clothing as he moved over her, onto the bed. Closer.

His hands were at either side of her head. He pulled himself up until his knees were on the bed, straddled around her hips, and he had to pull away to keep himself mildly comfortable. If there was ever a disadvantage to Eponine's height, it was right now. He wanted everything, to feel her against him, to kiss her, and to just hover over her like he was ready to pounce. It was only a moment, to catch breath. Eponine had barely swallowed a bit of air before she pulled Shinonome back down. They bumped noses, hard, but she only repositioned his head and pressed a kiss to his lips. Soft, initially, but she started it up just as quick as the last one had been.

Shinonome was more than happy to oblige her pace, tilting her head just slightly to slot their mouths together. His hands were at her neck, the curve of her jaw, and he could feel every crick as she parted her lips. Kiss. Kiss. And then her tongue was in his mouth. Hot and warm and intense. Shinonome's arms were shaking, and it was all he could do to part from her. Just one moment, and he slipped to the side and crashed next to her. She was on him again in a second, yanking him close by the back of his neck.

Her kisses were fast, passionate, just like she was. In everything she did. Everything she cared about got everything she was, and this was no different. She pressed her entire body in to him, moving and arching with each new kiss. Shinonome slid his hand along her stomach, to her side, where he took leverage to keep her close. The way she kissed with her whole body was overwhelming, but so warm. Her mouth was hot and wet against his, and her tongue worked along his with some practiced ease, if he'd known better, he would've never believed he had been her first kiss.

His hand slid lower, maybe on accident, maybe not, and ghosted over her hip. She let out a pleasant hum, sliding impossibly closer until their hips slotted together. Everything she did was just begging for more. Eponine moved her own hand down, grasping at whatever she could reach, until she'd pulled apart at his clothes, and her hands were at his chest. He was hot, so hot, and her hands were cold and welcomed relief. He hummed, moving his kisses to the edge of her lips, to her chin, anything he could reach. It was a mess of spit and limbs, but something was just so right about it.

Eponine giggled through the kisses, squeezing what bit of skin she could get her hands on. And then, oh god, then her hips rolled, and Shinonome let out some godless sound he had no idea he was capable of. Whatever it was seemed to only spurn her on, and she tilted her head to slide their lips together. An easy kiss, at first, but it heated up just like all the others. Like she was trying to start him slow and work him into it. He fell for it every time, oxygen be dammed.

"Mmm…" kiss. "Eponine," kiss. "Hey."

Eponine pulled back, eyes half lidded and hair coming loose from her braids. She slid her fingers along the side of his face, a gleeful little grin over her lips.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure this is okay?" because it wouldn't be proper not to ask.

Eponine wanted to slap him, for that, and pushed at his chest until he was on his back. In an instantly, she was on top of him, straddling his waist and leaning over him. A devious little smirk on her face as her hands slid along his cheeks, neck, and ended at his chest. She pressed down on him to keep him still.

"Why are you always asking stupid questions?"

Before he had a chance to answer, or worse, ask another question, she pressed into another kiss. It was slow, rocking in rhythm with her hips. He rested his hands there, trying to hold her still, maybe, before this got out of hand. But she didn't seem to mind the touch, not with the little noises escaping her throat. They were beautiful, and stopped abruptly with the sound of a door.

"Shit," she hissed, pulling back immediately.

"Who is that? I thought you said Alcira was out—"

"Come on," Eponine jumped off the bed and pulled Shinonome with her. She kept his wrist tightly in her own hand and made her way over to the window.

"Eponine, we are not jumping out of a tre—"

"If you ever want to kiss me again, we are jumping out of this treehouse," she said. Her face was deadpan, like she really meant it, and god kissing her would be worth all the broken legs he could handle.

"Just roll, yeah?" she gestured with her fingers. It was meant to be funny, probably, but her face was red, her lips shiny with saliva. It was too much, and Shinonome was helpless but to say yes. Don't stick the landing, just roll. He continued to repeat that in his head as he jumped out the window first. It wasn't a huge tree, wasn't a huge drop, and when Eponine fell, he caught her.

There, in the grass, she attacked him again. He was breathless, and his arm hurt from the landing, but he pressed back into her with just as much vigor as he could muster. She would get him into so much trouble, and it was more than definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not jump out of trees. Even if your girlfriend wants you to.


	11. Eating Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late, sorry about that. I spent all last night drawing instead of doing anything else, and then on Monday I did absolutely nothing because I was so ridiculously tired. Of course, there's always the weekend, but I hate doing anything on the weekend that isn't sleeping or dying, honestly. So, here we are.
> 
> All I can say about this story is ya'll can pry Shinonome's boring taste in ice cream from my cold, dead hands.

It was a little off the beaten path, down out of town past the shopping centers and housing areas, but it was always worth the trip. By foot, it was always a long but pleasant two-hour walk. A bit of a day trip, four hours of walking plus however long they ended up staying. By car, it was much shorter, and Eponine gleamed as she dangled keys in front of Shinonome's face.

"You got the car."

"I got the car!" she squealed, pulling the keys into her chest.

"Oh, my god, what organ did you have to promise to get the car!?" he was reaching for her jacket, his own jacket. They were half way to the door before they even realized they were running.

"Nothing! I asked, and Mother gave right in. Apparently, she's got nowhere to be today."

Shinonome yanked open the front door and stood aside. He barely remembered to pull it closed behind him once Eponine, and himself, were out on the front porch. It was still technically summer, but the air was getting colder as fall approached. They took a moment to breathe and put on their jackets.

"Wait," Shinonome stopped before they both swan dived off the steps.

"What?"

"Should we get Kanna? Maybe stop by—"

"No, no, no," Eponine grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off the stoop. They walked along the stone path, out to the driveway. Her hand was sweaty. Excited.

"They don't get to come. No more double dates!"

Shinonome laughed, "Alright, alright."

It dawned on him a moment later, after he had mistakenly gone to the passenger side of the car, that Eponine had said 'double date'. No more of them, sure, but it was the 'date' part that had him paused.

"Wait, date?!"

"Ah—too late," Eponine smirked, disappearing into the driver's seat. "You shan't be a chivalrous knight today, no, sir!"

Shinonome pulled himself next and couldn't help the laugh that escaped. They were on the road moments later, the radio blasting some popular hit neither of them had ever really cared to hear before. But it was catchy, a nice tune for their mini road trip.

When they arrived, Eponine took little care for her parking job, then jumped out before Shinonome could try to recover from his incident. Eponine was insistent on making sure he wasn't about to drop into formal date mode. Not that it wasn't cute, but sometimes things needed to be casual.

"Here we are," Eponine beamed, arms folded across her chest.

Off the beaten path, a bit far out of town. The walk was only two hours because you could skip through the yards, and Eponine knew all the best shortcuts. With the car, it had taken nearly half an hour, but they were finally standing in the little, beaten parking lot of the best ice cream parlor in town. Out of town. Close enough.

"Shall we go, Milady?" Shinonome teased. There was a willful smirk on his face as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder before they walked in. Alright, so maybe formalities weren't a terrible thing.

"The worst part about ice cream," Eponine began with a narrow glance, "is picking between the bowl and the cone. The bowl has more ice cream, but the cone is edible."

"That's why waffle bowls were invented, dear," Shinonome reminded, leaving Eponine to look like he'd just said the most offensive thing in the world as they approached the counter.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" the server boy smiled as he walked up behind the counter.

"I'll take two—no, three scoops. Feeling a bit crazy today," Shinonome laughed to himself. "Two vanilla and one cookie dough, with sprinkles."

"You're so boring," Eponine droned, crashing her head into his shoulder. But, the boy whipped it right up and stuck a spoon into the side of the mound.

"A waffle cone for the lady," Shinonome began again, and she huffed. "two scoops of the chocolate peanut butter deluxe, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles. But the rainbow kind."

"Thank you," she muttered, watching as her order was thrown together. They always got the same thing, and it was a miracle that they couldn't come often enough for the staff to know who they were. That would just be embarrassing and a total waste of money—but Shinonome dug out his wallet before Eponine could even register that their order was finished. He paid for them both, then ushered Eponine out towards a little table in the corner. It was near the window, just in the path of the sun. At least they could feel like they were eating ice cream during the hot months instead of two weeks until fall and rain.

"I don't even believe in waffle bowls," Eponine made her point before licking a long strip up the side of her ice cream. To catch the falling whipped cream.

"They're real, I promise. Look," he pointed over to the counter.

Eponine's eyes trailed along, following his finger. Sure enough, she saw waffle in the shape of bowls. But it didn't convince her.

"Seems fake," she replied, and let her eyes wander.

Shinonome started to go on about something else, about how it's hard to assume something is fake when it's sitting right in front of her eyes. Or maybe that she should just give into this new technology of a waffle bowl and try it. It was a cone, essentially, just bigger and could fit more ice cream. It wasn't all that new, either, but Eponine was lost before he'd even begun.

She was watching as the server boy, Jason or Jackson or Matthew, something—she hadn't read his nametag, was talking to what appeared to be the manager. He was young, tussled blond hair, but still the manager. And they were laughing. The server boy was smiling wide, and his big blue eyes were positively gleaming at something the manager had said.

"Praising him for a job well done…" Eponine muttered to herself. Shinonome stopped talking when he heard it. He stared at her, then followed her gaze back to the counter.

"Eponine, oh my god," he groaned in return.

"I bet they're…." she trailed off, something or other that Shinonome couldn't hear, or understand. But her eyes were lighting up. She continued to lick at her ice cream, but obviously lost in another world. She imagined they'd come in together, and probably worked the same shift. The one boy was the manager, of course, he made the schedules. He'd probably been scheduling them to work the same time for months before he told the server how he felt. Yes. And then was pleasantly surprised to find the server felt the same, and now they came to work together. Maybe even carpooled. Eponine was positively drooling at the thought of what they did when they disappeared into the back room, leaving the counter empty for a moment.

"—dripping," Eponine was brought back to the real world when she felt Shinonome's finger on her face.

"What," she blinked.

"Your ice cream is dripping," he wiped at some of the chocolate smeared on her lips, and she jolted.

"Oh—Oh!" Eponine made quick work of the melted ice cream along the side of the cone, her hand, and refocused just in time to watch Shinonome lick the ice cream off his finger. The same melted ice cream that had been on her face.

"That is so disgustingly cliché," she complained, but couldn't deny her own smile or reddened face.

"What can I say? I watch a lot of movies," he shrugged, smirking, and went back to spooning his own ice cream into his mouth. It was more like shoveling, but he made it look good.

"You don't even like chocolate."

"Not true. I just can't deny an old classic like vanilla," he glanced over at her, a gentle smile on his face now. She was still red, like normal, and licking attentively at her ice cream. She'd just about eaten all the whipped cream.

"Vanilla is boring. Vanilla is vanilla," she pretended to croak, and nudged her cone into her nose. She laughed, Shinonome laughed with her. He leaned across the table, for something a little less cliché. It didn't matter, as they were the only two in the parlor. It was still early in the day, and not very hot. The two employees hadn't returned either, so he took a bold move to lick the stray cream off the tip of her nose.

"Shinonome!" Eponine nearly shrieked, but kept her voice down. She didn't want to attract attention, after all, but her entire face turned tomato in an instant. She sunk down in her side of the booth, hiding her head in her free hand.

"Still cliché?"

"Disgusting, disgusting," she muttered, and whined, but couldn't keep her position long before she had to straighten to eat her ice cream.

"Come on now," he finished up the last bit of his bowl, scrapping out what had melted at the bottom.

"Okay, but weird and embarrassing and oh, my god, what if someone had seen," her head hit the back of the booth, and Shinonome couldn't help but laugh.

"No one's even here. Your newest fantasy is still hiding in the back somewhere."

Eponine smiled, "It has been awhile—"

"Nope, no, not listening to whatever R rated nonsense is going on in your head."

"Aw, but, come on, Shinonome! And it's not even R its M—"

"Nope."

"Shinonome—"

"Waffle bowls, okay, let's go try one and—"

"Okay, okay, you win!" she laughed.

She finished up her ice cream, and they stuck around a little longer just to talk. More people eventually showed up, and that's why they decided that their stay was over. Too much talking, too many people who could look at them, and Eponine hated that. When they got back out to the car, Shinonome made sure to open Eponine's door for her, even if she was driving. It was to prove a point, or something. But, in the end, he sat in the passenger seat with a prideful grin on his face. Another date where he'd managed to keep attention almost entirely on him. Successful, if he could say so, but he always made sure to nudge Eponine on the way home. She should write her story down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is 100% for supportive Shinonome?


	12. Genderswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been like two weeks since my last update. College decide to smack me upside the face with a chair made of metal bricks. I've spent the past 48 hours doing nothing but accounting homework and crying. I wrote two papers, I still have one paper to go, and I have only died twice. Good news is, only ten more weeks left of the semester. Which means, only ten weeks left of suffering.
> 
> They recently shortened the length of all the business majors, so I will probably not have to take summer classes to do everything I want to do. Go me!  
> Anyway, enjoy

If there was one thing that Eponin had always hated, it was that Shina was taller than him. Maybe it wasn't by much, half a head, if you squinted and really worked hard, but it was enough that she got to smirk and bend down when they kissed. Ridiculous, and Eponin always rolled his eyes in response. Kanna was taller than Soleil. Seigbert was taller than Caeldori. It just seemed like that's how it should be, but there Shina was, bright eyes and wild blue hair, standing half a head taller than Eponin.

"I don't see what the big deal is," she muttered.

They were sitting against the side of the Records Hall, an obnoxiously large building that served some purpose of keeping the cold, river breeze off them. She was nestled against Eponin's side, head on his shoulder. At lease, in this moment, he could pretend with some useless pride that he was really taller than her. Even if they both knew that was never going to happen, not when Eponin looked exactly like his mom and she was short.

"Don't see what the big deal is about what?" Eponin looked up from his book, almost ready to roll his eyes again. It was the best part, when the lead character professed his real feelings. Loyalty, or something of the like, but Eponin knew it was love, and he was just embarrassed.

"The height thing," Shina frowned.

"Oh, that. Why are you bringing that up?"

"You always bring it up. You don't care right now because we're sitting," Shina rolled her eyes instead, this time. It was a pleasant turn of events, to say the least.

Eponin scoffed, turning back to his book, "Oh? How do you know?"

"Because this is the first hour you haven't said anything about it," Shina shifted, turning slightly inward. She scanned the page Eponin was on, smiling at such a heartfelt moment.

"I really don't know," Eponin admitted, letting out a heavy sigh. He closed the book sharply and set it beside his thigh, in the grass. He turned to face Shina, slipping his fingers through her hair. Shina looked just like her mom too, so at least he wasn't alone in that sad fact.

"Then why does it bother you? Or do you just think it does, so you have something to tease me about?"

"It's not like you don't have things to tease me about," Eponin pressed back, laughing lightly.

Shina couldn't help but smirk, "Oh? You mean your obsession with those silly little love stories? Is this really a competition?"

Eponin shrugged, "Maybe, or maybe I just think it'd be easier if I was taller. Besides, I thought us Norhians were supposed to be taller. Just look at my Aunt Camilla."

"Laslow is shorter than her."

The color from Eponin's face drained away immediately, "That was uncalled for."

"And he doesn't complain."

"Laslow doesn't complain about anything," A dry, but gentle reminder.

Shina laughed, "I guess that's true. And I guess that's the only other example I have."

Eponin shrugged, and shifted, until he was comfortable again. Shina had to raise her head off his shoulder. They'd been sitting like that for hours, and Eponin's arm had been asleep for most of it. But, now he stretched out his fingers and cracked is elbow in the process.

"Maybe it's not so bad," Eponin admitted after a bout of silence.

"What was that?" Shina leaned closer, like she hadn't heard it.

"I said nothing, and you can prove nothing."

Shina laughed, "Okay, okay. I'll take what I can get. It's really not bad, at all. I swear, really. There have to be perks, somewhere."

"I can hide behind you in battle," Eponin stuck out his tongue.

"Rude!" Shina pushed him hard enough he fell over, but they were both laughing. She shifted, then, to lay over his side. Her chin was propped up on her folded hands, her smile wide across her cheeks.

"Good lighting, maybe? You know, the angle. Makes your face look nice," Eponin tried again, this time, running his fingers through her hair again.

"That's the most ridiculously unromantic compliment I've ever heard," Shina droned, lulling her head to the side. After a moment, she giggled regardless. "But I'll take it."

Eponin smiled, "Thanks. Besides, even you have to admit it might be nice to be shorter—"

"Shorter than you? Please, I'd rather you grow a foot. You're small," she pinched his side, and he shrieked in surprise.

"I am not that short!" Eponin protested, but Shina was up faster than he could move, and then she was running. Not to be outdone, he was after her in a second. She was taller, longer legs, but Eponin was made for moving quickly.

It didn't take long for him to catch her, and tackle her straight to the ground. She landed on her back, hitting her head against the grass, but she laughed. Eponin caught himself before he crashed straight into her, though it strained heavily against his arms.

"Advantage number two," Shina held up her fingers. All the while, she let her legs fall apart, giving Eponin a comfortable amount of room to settle between them, to lay against her. His arms were still rigid, but his hips were against hers, and it was warm. "You'll always be faster than me."

Eponin didn't take that seriously for a second, and retaliated quickly by jabbing her in the side with his fingertips. Her smirk was evident, and he was happy to see it die the second he started to tickle her.

"Advantage number three," he smirked in return. She was breathless, face red, when he finally relented. Still laughing, even she couldn't come up with a comeback to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even ever read Siegbert/Matoi's supports, tbh, but someone send me a message saying they loved that ship and Shinonome/Eponine, so I felt obligated. I don't even remember who Siegbert married in my Revelations playthrough honestly. Oops. I'll have the next one up as soon as possible.
> 
> I'm off work on friday, but only because I have a midterm. So, maybe??


	13. Wearing A Different Style of Clothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's only been 12 years since my last update. I wish I could say I was doing something cool or productive in my absence, but not really. I went through a bit of a low period, and doing anything work related was kinda difficult, so I just didn't do anything. Hopefully, now that I've caught back up with life, I can get back into this. I'm going to finish this if it kills me.

Eponine could've tried harder, in hindsight, to control her laughter. It probably would've made Shinonome less uncomfortable about the whole situation, meeting this way in the hall before the large door. The Palace of Valla was large, extravagant, and there was nothing to say if Alcira was not the same. What better way to celebrate the coming of a better era than with a traditional ball, one which all attendees had to be dressed properly for. And Eponine, who had never seen Shinonome try to keep himself overly groomed, and much less in something so formal and tight fitting that was not of Hoshidan make, all she could do was laugh.

He was dressed nicely, in a tight black suit with blue and white trim and embellishments. Eponine knew that Alcira had picked it out for him, with how picky she could get about dress in the best of times. It was often a miracle that she didn't dress Zero, but this was something no one ever mentioned. Maybe there had been a time where she did dictate what he wore, but now, for better or worse, he could more or less dress himself. Shinonome was another story. Now, with his hair all slicked back and headband worn more like a headband and less like a tie around his forehead, he looked like an entirely different person.

Eponine really shouldn't have laughed, but it was just so foreign. The coat tails, the slacks, the dress shoes. At least, she covered her mouth before the hushed giggles began, but soon they were abundant and loud enough to be heard. The glint in her eye was all the more clue that she was, in fact, making fun of him.

Shinonome let out a heavy sigh, and immediately turned on his heels. Away from the door, away from Eponine. She was dressed so prettily in a large ball gown. The skirt was resting over a hoop, and all the frills and ruffles were so loudly and proudly on display. It was a blue gown, with gold trim and a sweet heart neckline. No sleeves, but she wore gloves up to her shoulders, and looked to positively glow. Even her hair was done different, bangs still swept over her forehead, but hair pulled back lovingly into a drooping ponytail, large with the amount of hair she had. But, instead of her headband, she wore something like a circlet, with dangling diamonds and strings of pearls that wove in and out of her ponytail, all the way down until they fell against her neck and collarbone. A sight that Shinonome was walking away from, red faced and beside himself with the way she laughed.

"W-wait! Shinonome!" she called after him, but he didn't stop. She chased after him, best she could in the overbearing dress and heels get up. But, he wasn't walking too fast. He was lacking the vigor, determination, that made him so him.

"Shinonome!" she tried again, this time latching onto his arm and yanking. He whirled around, if only because he had to, and stared straight at her. His face was red from his ears to his cheeks, but he was frowning.

"Yes? Sorry, did you want to keep laughing?"

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that. It's not funny, I'm sorry," she was pleading, but all the while trying to keep her giggles behind her lips. Her smile was large enough to hide them, but Shinonome only rolled his eyes.

"Your mom picked it out. She said it'd match your dress or whatever, the contrast or it or something. I stopped listening. I wasn't expecting to get laughed at," he yanked his arm back, crossing them both about his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry. I saw the outfit before I left. It's just—I've never seen you dress up like this before! I was shocked, you can't blame me!"

"I can very well blame you," his foot was tapping, and he couldn't meet her eye.

"Well…" she glanced to the side, fiddling with the ruffles around her waist, "I think you look nice. The hair doesn't so much suit you, but the outfit does. We're supposed to match, so, maybe we shouldn't hate each other when we go in together?" she tried that, shoulders shrugged with tension and biting at her lip. Her face had fallen fast, and she looked a bit in pain now, more than anything.

Shinonome was a weak man, if anything, in the face of Eponine. He sighed, dropped his shoulders, and reached forward for her hands. He held them loosely in his, and waited for her to turn and look at him.

"Next time, just tell me that I look good, okay?" he tried, smiling weakly.

Eponine returned the smile, squeezing his hands, "You look very dashing, Shinonome." Of course, she'd play with it. That was who she is, and it made Shinonome smile all the more.

"Next time, we'll get you into a kimono, and see how you like it, alright?" he leaned down just enough to press a kiss into her cheek. Of course, her face lit up like fire. She pushed away faster than he'd anticipated, but he followed suit. After all, it was time for their grand entrance.

Princess of Valla, Eponine, and her escort, Prince of Hoshido, Shinonome.

They couldn't contain their laughter at the top of the staircase. Everything was so formal, so unfamiliar. All except the glare they received when Alcira spotted them from across the way. Laughing at a formal, celebratory ball. Absolutely unacceptable, but still all the same to be expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. I can't promise anything huge, but I've only got 8 weeks left of the semester, so we'll see where it leads me.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Hopefully I can convince someone out there to ship this too lol.


End file.
